


Saint-Valentin Étoilée

by GabrielleR



Series: Les Chroniques de Gaël [3]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Yann prépare une soirée pour la Saint-Valentin dans sa boutique avec Ali, mais il se pourrait qu'il ait oublié un détail très important...Suite de "Un Papa pour Noël" et "Vacances au ski"





	Saint-Valentin Étoilée

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici la suite des aventures de Yann, Martin et Gaël. Celui-ci est beaucoup plus centré sur le Bartheill, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.
> 
> Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Être avec toi? et Famille(s) =)

Gaël jouait dans le salon, il avait sorti les lego et s’était lancé dans la construction de plusieurs tours. Les playmobil étaient dispersés un peu partout autour de lui, il avait joué quelques instants, avaient presque tout sorti, puis avait décidé qu’il ne voulait plus et était allé chercher les lego. Comme les enfants se lassent vite à cet âge ! Martin aurait dû en sourire puis dire à Gaël de ranger ses jouets avant d’aller en chercher d’autres, mais il n’y arrivait pas. A vrai dire, il le regardait à peine, il semblait ailleurs. Et il l’était. Depuis plusieurs jours, quelques semaines, il avait peur. Il se sentait stupide d’avoir peur et de prendre la chose tellement à cœur, c’était absolument stupide, mais il n’arrivait pas à faire autrement. Et finalement, regarder le petit garçon, voir en lui l’homme qu’il aimait était dur, et ne faisait que lui rappelait sa tristesse.

C’était bientôt la Saint-Valentin. Dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, les restaurants seraient remplis de couple dégoulinant d’amour, se tenant la main, une rose et des bougies sur la table. Certains feraient sûrement leur demande en mariage, certaines femmes annonceraient une grossesse, et tout le monde s’aimerait. C’était peut-être une fête stupide, juste une raison que l’on donne pour que les couples sortent et puissent étaler leur amour aux yeux du monde, et remplir les poches des restaurateurs et des bijoutiers, mais Martin aurait voulu être de ces gens-là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir sortir avec Yann, montrer qu’il est heureux avec lui. Ça aurait été une revanche pour lui, comme pour montrer à sa famille que même s’il ne voulait plus de lui, et que ça lui faisait mal, il était heureux avec un homme, et c’était tout ce qui aurait dû compter pour eux.

Mais apparemment, ce n’était pas dans les plans de Yann, et ça inquiétait Martin. Yann n’avait jamais évoqué la possibilité de sortir pour la Saint-Valentin. Il organisait, avec Ali, une soirée à la boutique pour les célibataires. Un bar avait été improvisé, avec bien évidemment, Ali aux commandes, et un de leurs amis, traiteur, avait fourni les repas pour l’occasion. Plusieurs personnes avaient réservés leur soirée, des habitués de la boutique. Cette soirée avait lieu presque depuis l’ouverture de la boutique. Elle avait d’ailleurs permis à plusieurs couples de se former, et même si la soirée était pour les célibataires, il laissait ses couples revenir, à la seule condition qu’ils prouvent qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés grâce à la boutique (encore une fantaisie d’Ali !). Yann avait l’air attaché à cette soirée, et il n’avait même pas invité Martin, prétextant que ce n’était pas très intéressant et qu’il serait occupé à faire le service. Alors, bye la Saint-Valentin !

Mais Martin ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser, que si Yann ne voulait pas fêter la Saint-Valentin avec lui, c’est qu’il n’en avait tout simplement pas envie. Et l’organisation de cette soirée à la boutique n’était qu’un prétexte pour qu’il passe moins de temps ensemble. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps, mais depuis plusieurs jours c’était devenu presque invivable pour Martin, qui se sentait abandonné. Yann n’avait plus de temps pour lui à cause de cette soirée. Il déposait Gaël le matin, et prenait à peine le temps de le saluer. Le soir, c’était Martin qui s’occupait du petit garçon jusqu’à ce que Yann rentre. Ils ne restaient même pas à la boutique avec Ali et lui. C’était clair pour Martin, Yann ne voulait plus de lui, c’était aussi simple que ça. Peut-être l’aimait-il un peu ? Mais pas comme il aurait dû, et alors, il cherchait une façon de le quitter qui lui ferait le moins de mal possible. C’était inutile, Martin souffrirait horriblement quelle que soit la manière. Il s’était trop attaché à Yann, trop vite. Tous ses espoirs de former un jour une famille unie avec lui était réduite à néant.

\- On se sent accueilli dans cet appartement ! lança Yann qui venait de rentrer.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Martin ne l’avait pas entendu. Il n’avait pas vu les trois tours de lego construite par Gaël, ni les playmobil qui avaient bougé, regagnant pendant quelques instants l’attention du petit garçon. Il était parti dans les bras de son père qui avait l’air épuisé. Des cernes de plus en plus foncés marquaient son visage, et malgré lui, Martin ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui. Yann reposa Gaël et se dirigea vers lui pour l’embrasser du bout des lèvres. Voilà tout ce qu’il avait depuis plusieurs jours. De simples baisers du bout des lèvres, de ceux que l’on donne pour dire bonjour et au revoir. Insignifiants, sans saveur, ridicules.

\- Merci d’être encore resté ici avec lui, souffla Yann en se reculant pour se débarrasser de son manteau, ne t’en fais pas, demain je le prends avec moi, tu pourras le déposer à la boutique directement.

\- Oui bien sûr, je ferai ça, soupira Martin.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s’inquiéta Yann.

\- Ouais, juste un peu fatigué, se justifia Martin, je vous laisse, je vais rentrer.

\- Tu ne restes pas manger avec nous ? demanda Yann surpris. Mon petit chaton ? Tout va bien ?

Ce surnom lui brisait le cœur, si Yann voulait le quitter pourquoi le faisait-il souffrir en utilisant ce surnom qui signifiait tant pour lui ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, je suis juste un peu fatigué, répéta Martin. Gaël ? Tu me fais un câlin ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! s’écria le petit garçon en sautant dans ses bras.

Martin le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front plusieurs fois avant de le reposer. Il récupéra son manteau et son sac et se dirigea vers l’entrée. Yann courut à sa suite, il ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Martin sentit sa main agripper son avant-bras et il se retourna. Les yeux de Yann traduisaient son inquiétude, il avait vraiment peur que Martin aille mal, qu’il se soit passé quelque chose.

\- Tu ne nous déranges pas chaton, lui intima Yann, tu peux rester manger avec nous, c’est quand même la moindre des choses de t’inviter à manger avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi en ce moment ! Tu peux même rester dormir ! Depuis combien de temps tu n’es pas resté dormir ?

Martin ne savait plus, ça faisait trop longtemps. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les paroles de Yann lui réchauffaient le cœur autant qu’elles le lui serraient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il se montre si gentil maintenant ? Martin savait que c’était par pure politesse, Yann n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’il reste si ? « La moindre des choses de t’inviter à manger avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi », Martin avait l’impression de n’être plus que l’ami qui rend service, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

\- Yann, je suis juste fatigué, le rassura Martin avec un sourire forcé, on se voit demain d’accord ?

Yann n’était pas vraiment convaincu, il lui vola un dernier baiser, plus appuyé que tous ceux qu’ils avaient échangé ces derniers jours. Martin se sentit presque renaitre, mais il partit. Il rejoignit son propre appartement, n’avala rien, alla se coucher directement, posa son regard sur le cadre qui ornait désormais sa table de nuit. « Happy family », plus si heureuse que ça, et plus vraiment une famille, pensa Martin avant de laisser enfin les larmes couler.

 

*****

 

Martin avait déposé Gaël à 18h pile, il ne s’était pas attardé, Yann bien sûr l’avait raccompagné jusqu’à la porte, pour qu’ils soient seuls tous les deux, mais Martin était resté aussi distant que la veille, et les jours précédents. Yann ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’il devait faire, il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Martin. Pourquoi ce changement soudain dans leur relation ? Depuis noël, et leurs vacances passées à Chambéry, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Sa mère avait définitivement adopté le jeune homme, et puis lui, pour lui c’était tellement beau. Il n’avait jamais imaginé retrouvé quelqu’un après avoir adopté Gaël. Il pensait qu’il n’aurait plus de place pour personne d’autre dans son cœur, mais voilà, Martin était devenu aussi indispensable à sa vie que Gaël, et il ne pouvait pas se contenter de juste le voir à l’école. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau, douce et parfaite sous ses doigts, les soupirs de plaisirs dans son oreille quand il le caressait, ses gémissements quand ils étaient l’un contre l’autre, peau contre peau, acteurs d’une danse sensuelle joué mille fois, mais toujours d’une beauté à couper le souffle.

\- Oh Yann ! l’interpela Ali.

Yann se ressaisit immédiatement, il fixait la liste des réservations depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? demanda Ali.

\- Rien, rien, soupira Yann en se frottant les yeux, la fatigue sans doute.

Ali n’avala pas cette excuse mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lui prendre la liste des mains pour voir à quoi il allait s’occuper désormais. Naturellement, c’est vers son fils que se reporta son attention. Ali rit légèrement, mais ses pensées dérivèrent vite vers Martin. Le jeune homme n’avait pas l’air très bien depuis quelques temps, il avait même manqué plusieurs fois le rendez-vous matinal habituel qu’Ali avait fini par rebaptiser « moment d’exclusion matinal », il tenait la chandelle, et d’ailleurs, il avait cru qu’il la tiendrait littéralement ce soir mais apparemment, Yann et Martin avaient décidé de sortir. Il aurait voulu être prévenu, mais bon, à quoi s’attendait-il de la part de Yann ?

\- Tonton Ali ? l’appela Gaël.

\- Oui mon pote, lança Ali en allant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi y’a des guirlandes partout ? demanda le petit garçon. C’est pas encore noël ! Et puis, elles sont roses et rouges !

\- C’est pour la Saint-Valentin mon grand, répondit Ali.

\- C’est quoi la Saint-Valentin ? s’interrogea Gaël.

\- La Saint-Valentin c’est la fête des amoureux, expliqua Ali, alors ils vont au restaurant, ils passent la soirée ensemble, pour se dire qu’ils sont amoureux.

\- Donc Papa et Martin passent la soirée ensemble, conclut Gaël, parce que c’est des amoureux !

Le visage de Yann se décomposa instantanément. Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Si Ali avait pu lire ses pensées, il l’aurait sûrement été d’accord, son meilleur ami était le pire des idiots. Non, il avait un peu d’espoir, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Yann n’était pas aussi bête que ça, c’était impossible.

\- Yann, dit Ali en se raclant la gorge, rassure-moi, tu ne viens pas de passer trois semaines à organiser notre soirée de Saint-Valentin pour célibataire sans penser à organiser la tienne ?

Yann le regarda mort de honte et Ali se frappa le front de désespoir. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Mon dieu !

\- Tu penses que c’est pour ça qu’il est pas bien ? demanda Yann inquiet.

\- Je me disais qu’il était pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour une soirée en amoureux, mais tu m’étonnes ! s’énerva légèrement Ali. Son mec a carrément oublié qu’il était en couple !

\- Wow, j’ai pas oublié ! se défendit Yann.

\- Non, t’as juste totalement oublié que tu devais fêter la Saint-Valentin, mais tout va bien ! s’exclama théâtralement Ali.

\- Martin il est triste à cause de toi Papa ? demanda Gaël les yeux brillants.

La question de son fils lui brisa le cœur. Non seulement il avait fait du mal à Martin, mais en plus, il faisait souffrir son fils, et lui offrait une bien piètre image de son père. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper ça ? Et la soirée ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ali s’en occuper seul, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus juste inviter Martin à les rejoindre. Il devait faire plus, beaucoup plus !

\- Bon, tu te dépêches d’organiser une super soirée pour vous deux, moi je vais gérer celle-là, lui ordonna presque Ali.

\- Mais, enfin je peux pas…

\- Laisser ton mec seul un soir de Saint-Valentin après l’avoir copieusement oublié pendant trois semaines alors que tu préparais une soirée Saint-Valentin dans ta boutique, finit Ali en un souffle. Effectivement, ce serait limite. Bouge tes petites fesses, je surveille Gaël pour la soirée, on pourra même caper dans l’arrière-boutique comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens mon grand ?

\- Tous les deux ? Et Papa et Martin ? demanda le petit.

\- Papa et Martin ils vont passer la soirée en amoureux, et demain ils reviendront te chercher, lui expliqua Ali.

\- A demain Papa ! s’exclama Gaël tout joyeux.

Yann prit son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie. Il n’allait pas perdre Martin à cause de sa bêtise ! Hors de question !

 

*****

 

Il était 19h passée, Martin déprimait sur son canapé, un vrai cliché. Il n’avait pas bougé de là depuis qu’il était rentré après avoir déposé Gaël à la boutique. Ça avait été un crève-cœur de voir toutes ces décorations, ses tables pour deux, les musiques qui avaient été choisies. Beaucoup trop dur, il n’avait pas voulu s’attarder, et la sollicitude de Yann lui avait fait mal au cœur. Ne pouvait-il mettre un mot sur cette distance qu’il avait mise entre eux ? Qu’il soit fixé, et puisse se faire à l’idée qu’à présent il ne serait plus que des amis. Il aurait pu aller se chercher un pot de glace, une bouteille de vodka, se mettre l’un des nombreux films thématiques proposé par les différentes chaines, et il aurait été totalement dans le cliché !

On sonna à sa porte, encore. Martin en avait assez ! C’était au moins le dixième vendeur de roses qui se présentait à la porte, il n’en pouvait plus. Il allait virer celui-là avant qu’il ait le temps de sonner une deuxième fois. Il ouvrit la porte en furie mais se figea immédiatement en découvrant l’identité de celui qui l’avait dérangé dans son épisode dépressif.

Yann avait le cœur brisé. Les joues de Martin étaient creusées par les larmes, ses yeux étaient encore rouge d’avoir pleuré. Les larmes remplissaient ses propres yeux et alors il s’invita à entrer, attrapa Martin par la nuque et l’embrassa avec force. Son jeune amant gémit contre ses lèvres et se laissa embarquer par le baiser fiévreux qu’il recevait. Yann l’embrassait encore et encore, avec une tendresse qui lui coupait le souffle. Le quarantenaire tentait de lui transmettre tout son amour, et de lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Etait-ce un mot suffisant ? Désolé ? C’était bien plus que ça maintenant. Il n’aurait jamais pensé être la source des larmes versées par Martin, c’était beaucoup trop dur à voir. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser tout en restant collé à Martin, ses mains enroulées autour de son cou. Martin pleurait contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis tellement désolé, s’excusa Yann.

\- Yann…je…

\- Je suis désolé, je suis con c’est tout, j’avais totalement oublié, continua Yann. Je t’aime Martin, je t’aime !

\- Tu…, sanglota Martin, tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Yann retenant un sanglot en se reculant.

Martin avait vraiment eu peur de ça ! Depuis trois semaines, il était distant, et c’était pour ça ! Il s’était persuadé que Yann allait le quitter ! Mais comment était-il passé à côté de ça ?

\- Non, mon amour ! Jamais ! répliqua immédiatement Yann. Je suis juste un enfoiré qui ne sait pas faire le lien entre une soirée Saint-Valentin qu’il organise, et l’homme merveilleux qui partage sa vie depuis bientôt quatre mois ! Je t’aime, je ne peux pas te quitter, je ne pourrais jamais je….

Martin sanglota et se blottit contre lui. Les larmes coulaient, mais cette fois des larmes de joie. Yann n’avait pas l’intention de l’abandonner et ne l’avait jamais eu. Il l’aimait. Comme ces trois petits mots lui réchauffaient le cœur, « je t’aime ». Il aurait voulu les entendre pour la première fois dans un autre contexte, mais c’était amplement suffisant.

Il se mit à rire en repensant à ces trois dernières semaines. Yann avait oublié leur Saint-Valentin, il avait passé trois semaines à organiser une soirée de Saint-Valentin, mais avait oublié la leur !

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Yann encore inquiet et mortifié.

\- T’as oublié la Saint-Valentin, se moqua Martin. Tu organises une fête de Saint-Valentin, et tu réussis à oublier la Saint-Valentin.

\- Ah, l’âge, que veux-tu ! sourit timidement Yann.

Martin rit et l’embrassa. Il avait encore les yeux brillants des larmes qu’il avait versées, et le cœur de Yann se brisait encore. Il allait se rattraper jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

\- Tu viens ? lui proposa Yann.

\- Je vais prendre mon manteau, je te rejoins, lui dit Martin. T’as laissé Gaël avec Ali ?

\- Oui, il s’en occupera ce soir, Gaël a exigé que « tonton Ali » l’emmène à l’école, rit Yann.

\- On va pas à la boutique ? s’étonna Martin.

\- Je vais pas te faire ça ! On va à la maison, j’ai préparé quelque chose et…j’espère que tu me pardonnera, finit par murmurer Yann.

Martin l’embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu es déjà pardonné mon gros matou, susurra Martin.

 

*****

 

\- Mais laisse-moi voir ! s’exclama Martin.

\- Non, je t’ai dit que c’était une surprise, répliqua Yann en gardant fermement ses mains sur ses yeux.

Martin soupira mais se laissa faire. Yann ne l’avait pas laissé aller très loin dans l’appartement, il l’avait gardé près de lui. Lui retirant lui-même son manteau, Martin avait adoré ce petit jeu et s’était pratiquement jeté sur Yann pour l’embrasser. Son compagnon aurait presque pu se laisser aller, mais il s’était ressaisit. Il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite, et elle le serait.

\- T’as préparé le dîner dans le bureau ? s’étonna Martin en reconnaissant où Yann l’emmenait.

\- Tu verras bien ! Quelle impatience ! s’exaspéra Yann.

Martin rit cette fois, finalement il aimait bien cette petite fantaisie. Yann les arrêta, Martin devina qu’ils devaient se trouver au milieu de la pièce. Son amant était tout contre lui, et il pouvait sentir son cœur contre son dos. Il battait beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop fort, c’est seulement à cet instant que Martin se rendit compte à quel point Yann se sentait mal, et à quel point il était important pour lui de réussir cette soirée et de se faire pardonner. Il lui avait pourtant déjà pardonné, et le lui avait dit, mais il savait que Yann se sentirait mal encore quelques temps, même si la soirée était parfaite.

\- Tu as les yeux fermés ? demanda Yann.

\- Oui, souffla Martin.

Yann retira ses mains et Martin garda les yeux clos encore quelques secondes. Yann venait tout juste d’appuyer sur un bouton, sans doute l’interrupteur, mais la lumière ne semblait pas très puissante. Il se racla la gorge.

\- C’est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit Yann le stress bloquant sa voix.

Martin ouvrit les yeux et crut mourir un instant. Yann avait réarrangé tout le bureau pour installer une couverture, surmonté d’un côté d’une nappe de pique-nique. Plusieurs plats étaient disposés juste à côté, tel un buffet. Yann avait préparé des sushis lui-même, comme il le faisait à certaines occasions, un mélange d’amandes, de noix et de noisettes, il était sûrement allé acheter des bagels dans sa boulangerie préférée, et avait pris tous ceux qu’il aimait. Il avait également dû se ruiner en achetant tous ces marrons glacés ! Son pêché mignon. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Yann avait même disposé plusieurs chandelles, ce qui donnait une magnifique ambiance romantique, mais le plus beau restait le plafond. Le quarantenaire avait acheté un projecteur, en tout cas, c’est comme ça que Martin aurait appelé ça. Les étoiles étaient projetées au plafond comme si le bureau avait été un planétarium.

Un dîner aux chandelles sous les étoiles.

\- Je…Les restaurants étaient complets et…, hésita Yann, je voulais faire quelque chose d’un peu spécial je…

\- Yann, le coupa Martin en se tournant vers lui, c’est parfait. Tout est juste…parfait.

Martin l’embrassa tendrement avant de se laisser emporter par sa passion. Il s’accrochait désespérément au col de sa chemise bleue claire qu’il aimait tant, c’était le moment parfait.

\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Un autre baiser passionné, et les deux amants s’installèrent enfin sur la couverture pour manger.

 

*****

Ils étaient tranquillement installés l’un contre l’autre sur la couverture. Le repas était terminé depuis longtemps, il ne restait que quelques marrons glacés, que Yann tendait parfois à Martin. Ils ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de regarder les étoiles qui défilaient au plafond, Yann avait changé le disque pour qu’ils puissent observer d’autres constellations.

\- On devrait faire ça pour de vrai la prochaine fois, chuchota Martin.

\- Peut-être pas en Février mon petit chaton, sourit Yann.

\- Alors cet été, pour la nuit des étoiles, décida Martin.

\- On pourrait aller à Chambéry pour ça, camper en montagne, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Yann en lui embrassant le front.

\- J’en dis que je vais n’importe où du moment que tu restes avec moi, murmura Martin avant de se relever légèrement pour l’embrasser.

\- C’est totalement cliché et niais comme phrase tu sais, se moqua Yann entre deux baisers.

\- C’est la Saint-Valentin, si je peux pas être niais aujourd’hui, rit Martin.

Il embrassa encore Yann le sourire aux lèvres. Mais rapidement, ses baisers se firent plus longs, plus profonds. Ils étaient lents et exquis, Yann en savourait chaque seconde. Martin délaissa un instant sa bouche pour venir mordiller la peau tendre de son cou. Yann s’était rasé de près, et il adorait ça, il le savait. Jamais il ne voulait plus marquer sa peau que lorsque celle-ci était aussi douce. Yann grognait sous les assauts qu’il recevait, son jeune amant savait pertinemment que son cou était son point faible, et il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le torturer. Mais Martin en voulait plus, et il laissa sa langue se glisser entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser la sienne. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur Yann, une cuisse entre ses jambes qui fit gémir son compagnon contre sa bouche. Martin se détacha un instant pour le laisser respirer. Son souffle était déjà court, et Martin en fut très satisfait. Il retourna l’embrasser et remua doucement sa cuisse contre l’entrejambe de son amant, pressé de l’entendre gémir à nouveau, ce qui ne tarda pas vraiment. Alors Martin continua, gardant leurs lèvres scellées pour pouvoir savourer chaque son que produisait son compagnon comme s’il s’était agi des siens.

Il sentit les mains de Yann se glisser sous son t-shirt gris, mais il les retira avec autorité pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête. Yann geignit de frustration. Martin savait trop bien jouer avec lui, avec son plaisir, et même s’il aimait ça plus que de raison, à cet instant il voulait juste sentir la peau nue de son compagnon contre la sienne.

\- Martin, supplia Yann, j’en t’en prie, laisse-moi…

\- Pas ce soir mon gros matou, susurra-t-il à son oreille, ce soir c’est moi qui mène, toi, tu ne bouges pas.

Sa voix était tellement sensuelle, Yann sentit son cœur s’affoler encore plus. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque les lèvres de Martin se mirent à embrasser son torse. Ses mains les précédaient, déboutonnant lentement chaque bouton, parfois il laissait sa langue caresser sa peau, pour mieux le frustrer ensuite. Finalement, il se retrouva avec sa chemise ouverte, Martin au-dessus de lui le regardait avec gourmandise. Il laissait ses mains glisser sur sa poitrine, sa taille, parfois un peu plus bas. Effleurer ses boutons de chair et savourer les petites soupirs, de surprise et de plaisir qu’il pouvait produire. Il jouait avec sa patience. Sa main glissa jusqu’à son entrejambe que sa cuisse avait abandonner quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Martin, gémit Yann.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t’en prie…

\- Redis-le moi, lui dis Martin en se rapprochant de ton visage.

\- Je t’en prie, répéta Yann suppliant.

\- Pas ça, le corrigea Martin en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Yann le regarda un instant, le regard du brun se fit suppliant lui aussi, et il y décela une certaine douleur, lointaine mais bien présente qui lui donna la réponse à sa question.

\- Je t’aime, lui souffla alors Yann. Je t’aime.

Martin l’embrassa.

\- Je t’aime aussi, lui répondit Martin.

Et sa main s’attaqua à sa ceinture pour achever de le déshabiller. Il finit par laisser Yann le toucher à son tour, le débarrasser lui aussi de tous ses vêtements superflus. Ils s’admirèrent ainsi, comme ils le faisaient toujours, jamais vraiment habitués à la beauté de l’autre. Ils restaient toujours un instant sans rien dire, le temps suspendu entre eux, jusqu’à ce que finalement, la passion ne reprenne le dessus et qu’ils l’assouvissent encore et encore.

 

*****

Martin se réveilla en sentant l’odeur des pancakes qui venaient de la cuisine. Il sourit. Yann s’était levé un peu plus tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Martin songea un instant qu’il avait trouvé l’homme parfait, mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais. Et puis, il ne fallait pas qu’il oublie la Saint-Valentin trop souvent. Il se leva, prit quelques affaires dans la commode. Il en laissait de plus en plus souvent ici, il fallait qu’il pense à tout ramener chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et afficha un sourire ravi lorsqu’il aperçut enfin Yann, vêtu d’un simple t-shirt et de son boxer, en train de cuire les derniers pancakes, et surtout, les belles marques violacées qui étaient apparues sur son cou. Ali allait sûrement se moquer de lui, mais peu importe, il méritait bien quelques moqueries.

Son regard fut pourtant vite attiré par autre chose. Une petite boite rouge se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine, de son côté. Yann lui avait fait un cadeau ? Il se retourna pour déposer les derniers pancakes sur l’assiette et sursauta en voyant Martin.

\- Tu m’as fait peur ! s’exclama Yann. Je t’ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Désolée mon amour, dit Martin en venant l’embrasser. Tu as bien travaillé on dirait !

Yann ignora sa petite moquerie et plaça les derniers pancakes sur la table, avant de s’y installer à son tour. Martin le rejoignit et prit presque immédiatement la petite boite entre ses mains. Yann voulut parler, mais Martin le devança.

\- Tu n’étais pas obligé tu sais, lui dit-il sans vraiment le lui reprocher.

\- C’est pas pour la Saint-Valentin, et ne croit pas que je le fais juste pour me faire pardonner, se défendit Yann. J’y pense depuis pas mal de temps, trop longtemps sans doute, depuis qu’on est rentré de vacances je crois. Mais…je pensais que c’était trop tôt, et aujourd’hui. Je me rends compte que je ne veux plus qu’on vive comme ça je…

\- Yann ?

Martin avait ouvert la boite pendant sa tirade et Yann sentit sa respiration se couper en attendant la réaction de son compagnon. Il l’avait dans les mains, mais que pensait-il ? C’était trop tôt ! Bien sûr que c’était trop tôt ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas attendu Yann ?!

\- C’est…c’est la clé…de ton appartement, balbutia Martin.

\- Oui, c’est…je voulais…je voulais te demander de…de venir habiter ici, hésita Yann. T’as déjà pas mal d’affaire, puis, l’école est plus proche de chez moi que de chez toi, et puis, je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Gaël je…

\- Yann, le coupa Martin le sourire aux lèvres en posant sa main sur la sienne. Arrête de te justifier bon sang !

Il se leva pour venir s’asseoir sur les genoux de son homme et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- C’est oui, bien sûr que c’est oui ! s’écria Martin.

Yann soupira de soulagement et embrassa son cadet fougueusement, passant délicatement une main dans sa chevelure brune.

\- On annonce ça à Gaël ce soir ? proposa Yann. Ou tu…

\- Oui, oui, je rassemblerai mes affaires cet après-midi, et je donnerai tout de suite mon préavis, le coupa une nouvelle fois Martin.

Yann rit un instant mais s’arrêta bien vite devant la profondeur du regard de Martin. Ses yeux noisettes le fixaient avec tellement d’amour qu’il crut s’y noyer, il voulait rester ici encore longtemps, se perdre dans ce regard, avec Martin, juste encore un peu. Martin lui sourit, et l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Si on se dépêche, on peut accompagner Gaël à l’école, fit remarquer Martin.

\- Avec plaisir mon petit chaton, sourit Yann avant de l’embrasser une dernière fois.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner, prirent une douche rapide, enfilèrent leurs vêtements et coururent jusqu’à la boutique où ils arrivèrent à temps pour emmener Gaël à l’école, avec Ali.

\- Martin ! lança joyeusement Gaël en tendant les bras.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, dit Martin souriant, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec tonton Ali ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! On a campé derrière ! expliqua le petit. Et tata Charlotte était là aussi.

\- Tata Charlotte ? ironisa Yann en regardant son meilleur ami. Tu sais que c’est une soirée pour célibataires ?

\- Je suis célibataire, se défendit Ali. Enfin, jusqu’à hier soir, j’étais célibataire.

Yann sourit, heureux pour ses deux amis, depuis le temps. Ils avaient été ensemble et s’étaient quitté, Charlotte travaillant souvent en dehors de Paris. Mais Yann avait toujours pensé qu’ils s’aimaient trop pour ne pas finir ensemble.

\- Papa ! s’écria Gaël en réclamant ses bras.

\- Coucou mon cœur, lança Yann en l’embrassant, prêt pour l’école ?

\- Oui ! affirma Gaël avec force.

\- Bien, alors on y va ? proposa Martin.

\- Tous ensemble ? demanda Gaël.

\- Oui tous ensemble, dit Yann.

Alors Ali, Martin et Yann se mirent en route pour l’école, Gaël leur donnait la main à tour de rôle pour « ne pas qu’il y ait de jaloux ». Ali se retrouva souvent derrière la petite famille, mais ça lui donna le temps de les prendre en photo. Un beau souvenir pour son meilleur ami, et pour Gaël. Encore un…


End file.
